


Speak

by KMorningbrook



Category: EXO (Band), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But for real Kai is all about kyungsoo, Crossposted on AFF, M/M, Mentioned Carlos, Mentioned Cecil, Mentioned Kyungsoo, dont judge me, god im soft for this kai, i know its crazy but just give it a try, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: In which Jongin is a(n intern) radio host in a strange, sometimes dark, desert town and Kyungsoo his perfectly, imperfect scientist.





	Speak

_"A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale._

This was the start of Jongin's career as a radio host in a little town called Night Vale. Well, that is not exactly true. He was an intern for Mr. Palmer for the longest time. Mr. Palmer was on vacation now, visiting his boyfriend in a alternate diminsion desert that was like theirs, but not quite theirs. After the events of the past two years, Jongin thought that the vacation was well deserved. It didn't hurt that, now that Cecil was gone for a while, it was Jongin's turn to take the mic. Nervous as he was, he didn't let it stop him. _THIS. THIS was what he wanted._ So, here he was, sat in front of the mic with the program director in his booth, the commercial's playing as he counted down.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"A friendly, desert town where the sun is always hot, the moon gorgeous, and the mysterious lights remain passing overhead while we all continue to pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale.

"Hello there, Listeners. I am Kim Jongin, filling in for Cecil while he is away. To start things off, our Mayor has asked that we remind you that the dog park, near the corner of Earl and Summerset -you know the one with the tall, obsidian walls and no visible entrance- is off limits. Dogs and their owners are not allowed in the dog park. I'm sure everyone remembers the incident from Poetry Week. Let's do our best to make sure that horror is never repeated.

"And now, the news. Old Woman Josie out near the car lot is once again selling a used light bulb. This time, two angels have touched it. She says that Erika, and listeners I believe she means all of the Erikas, has set the price pretty reasonably. Erika of course is the name of the angel. In fact, all angels are called Erika, with a 'k'. They asked me to stress this.   
      'We're tired of being called the wrong Erika. How hard is it to say a 'k' instead of a 'c'? Hmm? I mean, sure, we don't exist. But the least that you could do while denying our existance is to get our name right.' Erika said, turning and muttering to the Erika beside him, her, it...Do angels even identify as organic? 

"Anyway, Listeners, there is another new man in town today. He's not tall, not thin nor fat. His hair is dark and gorgeous and his lips are heartshaped and perfect. And I fell in love instantly. He said that he is a scientist who came to study under Carlos, Cecil's boyfriend, and to find out just what makes this town so special. We are, after all, the most scientifically interesting town in America, according to Carlos that is. And, ladies and gentlemen, I have no reason to doubt him on that.

  
"A reminder to the parents. It's summer once again. It's hot out there. And I mean hot. It's really, really, really hot. It's hot. So, when you take your kids out to play in the Sand Wastes, remember to keep them hydrated. Water is preferred. Also, due to recent events, we'd like to revise the helicopter warning colours. If you see a yellow copter, do not go out to play that day. A black helicopter is still the World Government. We do not recommend that area. Are they blue? That's the Sherrif's Secret Police. Do not fear, they'll take good care of you. And, uh, we still don't know what the helicopters painted with complex murals of birds of prey are. Stay indoors. Better safe than sorry. As always, the Sherrif's Secret Police will leave a single, white carnation on your doorstep once the trouble is believed to have passed.

"The scientist, who's name I am being told right now by Intern TaeYong, is called Kyungsoo. Apparently, he's asking around for Carlos' whereabouts. Someone should tell him about how our beloved, elder scientist is trapped in...well...you know. I wonder if he has a boyfriend, Listeners. Oh, I hope not. I-" here, Jongin cleared his throat, averting his eyes from the old fashioned microphone to the buttons along the soundboard before continuing.

"Let's go to traffic. All roads are clear today, Listeners. All roads are clear. They are literally see through. Look down, Night Vale. But do not step on the road itself or you will turn see through as well. I'm sure that you'll be safe in your car. But take care, Night Vale. The roads are clear today. The skies, however will be clogged until further notice.

"And now, [The Weather](https://youtu.be/c-vHEw5ocD4)."

Jongin pressed the button that would send the show to the weather forecast and sighed. He wasn't aware how hard this job was, but did he love it. Looking at the timer, he realized it was about time to return from the weather and he took a deep breath before returning to broadcasting.

"Welcome back, Listeners. 

"The City Council would like to remind you that you should still not know anything about the Tiered Heavens and the Heirarchy of Angels.  
            'We really get tired of having to say this every year, guys.' The city coucil said in unision, swaying to a rhythym only they knew. 'Come on, guys, you should listen to us for once. Jeez.'

"They would also like to remind you that angels are not real. Please, if you see an angel, do not speak to or acknowledge it. Those that do will be subsiquiently rounded up and taken to the abandoned warehouses for indefinite detainment.

"Teddy Williams, owner of the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, would like to let everyone know that there will be new Discount Tuesdays!  
           'Um...yeah...we'll be having a discount on something or another. Business hasn't been that great since the miniature city under lane five declared war on us two years ago. Anyway, umm... yeah. Hooded Figures and those of Soul Strength 4 and below get in free. The first ten customers get 8 free games.'

"A brief follow up to a previous public service annoucement. Alligators. Can they still kill your children? The answer remains, yes.

"Kyungsoo, perfect and wonderful, visited the studio earlier during the weather break. He looked so cute in his white lab coat. Anyway, he came in and looked frightened. He had an app on his phone that made all sorts of noises whenever he pointed it at the broadcasting equipment. He shook his head wordlessly whenever I asked him for an interview, staring fearfully behind me. His captivating eyes, wide like windows nailed open. He left quickly, like the hounds of hell were chasing him. He was perfect from the back view, too." Jongin sighed wistfully, placing his elbow on the desk and resting his cheek in his hand. 

"Before he left, however, he said that it was not safe here. That there were readings that he did not yet understand but he could tell that they were highly dangerous and we should evacuate. But, then who, dear listeners, would be hear to croon to you? It's beautiful out tonight, Night Vale. Hope you've got someone to enjoy it with, or at least, a memory to pretend that you do. 

"Rest Well, my dear listeners. Rest Well."

With that, the broadcast ended and the lights faded from bright neon red to black. Noise around the station started back up from the silence Jongin's voice commanded. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, Cecil's chair. His chair. This was only the start to a wonderful, adventurous career in Community Radio. He couldn't wait to see where this adventure took him. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Night Vale is created by Joseph Fink and is written by Jeffrey Cranor and Joseph Fink.The podcast can be found on iTunes or wherever you prefer to download podcasts at. You can visit them online at 'welcometonightvale.com' The voice of Night Vale is Cecil Baldwin.  
> Original music by Disparition. Find out more at 'disparition.info' 
> 
> Speak is created by Primadonna_Angel (KMorningbrook).
> 
> The Voice of Speak's Night Vale is Kim Jongin.
> 
> Today's weather was Pretty Little Head by Eliza Rickman. 
> 
> Questions, weather forecasts, suggestions for the fic? Leave a comment.
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe to get updates on the story.
> 
> And, hey- Thanks.


End file.
